


masks

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [19]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Sugiura wonders if he still needs his jester mask.
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Kudos: 10
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	masks

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills 100 fandoms prompt #29 - mask

One day while hanging out with Kaito and Yagami, something Fumiya did to pass the time even though the case was over, he didn’t even notice his jester mask had fallen out of its usual spot inside his jacket. It’s only when he leapt off the couch and Kaito asked if he still needed to carry that cheap piece of plastic around that Fumiya started to wonder.

Of course at that time he snatched the mask up and put it on, acting like Kaito’s words didn’t trouble him. But when he got home, he took a piece of cloth soaked in alcohol and cleaned the mask, making it shinier than it had been a while. Then he set it aside and laid down on his bed, spread eagle.

At this point he probably didn’t need the mask. He didn’t even remember the last time he had put it on his face… Had he not used it purposefully since the time when he revealed who he really was to the crew and didn’t want them to look at his face? But they were still okay calling him “Sugiura”, so really did he need to wear this cheap plastic mask anymore?

He wouldn’t care if they called him Terasawa. He’d come to terms with everything that happened; at least Emi could rest in peace. Although he liked the person he was when he was called “Sugiura”, in a way, the identity of “Sugiura” was more of a mark than the piece of plastic he sometimes put over his face. He’s…not sure he could discard that one yet.

But maybe he could try going a day without carrying the jester mask, like Kaito said, and see how that felt.


End file.
